STF 2: Punishment
by Tobias
Summary: Hunt killed Ayame... and now, the dormant hanyou Bryan is on a warpath. And things are getting worse by the minute when Hunt attacks an STF agent, and shoots a seconds. REPOSTED WITH SONGS REMOVED.
1. How it All Began

A/N: So you wanted it? So you got it. Been planning this one from the beginning.

000000000000000000000000

"So why don't you tell me Bryan when these, nightmares began."

The therapist switched her crossed legs and played with her glasses for a moment before staring him directly in the eyes. Bryan found it unnerving how she managed to stare right through him.

"Not too long ago. Maybe two weeks ago?"

"And they seem to be getting worse?"

"Yah. More graphic each time, the faces are getting clearer…"

"I see. Why don't we step back. What was your childhood like?"

Bryan blinked. "Uh… what would my childhood have to do with this?"

"Well, if you had a bad childhood it could amplify the dreams. That combined with stress could even be what is causing them…"

Bryan nodded.

"Well, I grew up pretty much alone. Didn't have many friends in school… didn't really want them to be honest. My parents… well, they seemed to try hard, but always fell short when it came to me. They just didn't understand me that well. Now my grandmother, she was a woman. She completely understood me. New what I did, why I did it, hell, she could even predict when I was going to do it. But when," Bryan took a deep breath. "when she passed, I was left alone again. And I'll admit, I hurt for a while. Every year around Christmas I would be reminded of what I wanted the most. But… do we really need to talk about this?"

"If you're uncomfortable, we can move on. What about your recent life? What has happened to you in the past few years?"

Bryan nodded. It was still a tough topic, but he was able to better put it out there.

"Well, when I used to live in Hartford, Connecticut 0 back in America 0 I was the leader of STF. Built it with these two hands here. And I was damn good at it too. But there was this one fight… man, I still remember it like it was yesterday, this one fight… they we're organized, heavily armed… hell, they had bombs being dropped from planes. Those bastards," Bryan's fists began to shake. His body trembled a little. "they wiped out half of my entire team. In cold blood. Those men and women," another breath "all they wanted was to get in, get out, and go home. And… and I was the one who knocked on their family's doors to tell that… daddy wouldn't be returning…"

"I see we've struck a nerve, Bryan. Maybe these are causing your dreams? What about your private life?"

"Well… up until recently I never really had one…"

"And why is that?"

"Well… growing up… and with everything I've been through, I've just seen so much that I hardened to it. Nothing really fazed me anymore… and plus, with the betrayal and all… I just didn't really trust people anymore."

"Why don't you explain that to me a little more. All the "what" you've seen, exactly."

"Well… all the death." **(Flash: Gun being fired.)** "All the pain." **(Flash: Random people crying.)** "Hell, even most of my family. After a while, it just kind of crumbled for me. I shut down. Ask anyone: you push a man too far, and he'll either push back, or he'll slowly build it up until he shuts down, or kills the problem."

"And you shut down?"

"Well… you could say that. I had one outburst a while back. Haven't really had one since."

"Ok, what about recently? Lets say… within the past year?"

"Well… obviously I moved here to Japan… and up to a month ago I was the leader of this STF branch. My team here… they were 0 are 0 the best."

"You seem to mention a lot about work. What about your personal life?"

"Well… there is one person. Granted my team… we're like family. Kagome is like a sister and Inuyasha is like a big bro. Miroku, Sango, Shippo… all like brother's and sister's and I would give my life for them. But there is one person I love."

Bryan folded his hands in front of him before rolling them out as he went further back in the chair. "Well… she's not human. Wolf demon actually. Her name is Ayame and… we used to work together. Way back when. I had fallen in love with her then, but, it just wouldn't work out at the time. Imagine my surprise when I go to InuYama castle on my day off and find her working maintenance there. Grounds keep actually. God I love her. She's really nice to me. Love me for who I am, don't want me to change a thing."

"She sounds really good for you. Well, this is the end of our hour together. Shall I see you next week?"

Bryan nodded as he picked his coat up off the hanger. "Thank you doctor. Till next week then."

000000000

Late Night

Across Town

000000000

A women stuck her keys in the door after jamming the doughnut in her mouth. Opening the door she dropped her bags onto the floor and took the doughnut out of her mouth. She flipped through the mail on the table before finishing her snack.

She slowly made her way up the steps.

"Honey? You still awake?"

Getting no reply she smiled. _Must of fallen asleep in front of that damn TV again._

She went into the bathroom and let her hair fall down, she changed into some pajama pants and stuck the toothbrush into her mouth. She walked out of the bathroom with it still in her mouth and opened the door to the TV room.

The brush and the cup in her hand met the floor with a crash as a blood curdling scream went into the air.

00000000000

Inuyasha's House

00000000000

Inuyasha rolled over with a groan as both his and Kagome's cell phones went off. He tossed her her's and she fumbled with it for a second, opening it up backwards before turning it around.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said into his groggily, as Kagome did the same.

They both shot up strait in bed as they heard the news. "I'll be right there!"

0000000000000

Bryan's House

0000000000000

Bryan slowly slid into bed next to Ayame. Another long shift had been followed by a doctor's visit and he wanted nothing more than to get into bed and have a good nights rest.

He slipped his arms slowly around Ayame and heard her sigh. He smiled, hoping he was home free.

"Home late again?" She asked him as she turned a little in his grasp. Her eyes peering back at him. "I suppose a kiss on the lips won't work, huh?" He asked her.

"I dunno. Depends on how good the kiss is."

Bryan leaned in and gave it his best. The pulled away five minutes later.

"Alright, all better." She said, snuggling close into his chest.

Bryan sighed. "Tell you what, I'll take the day after tomorrow off. Hell, I'll take the entire week off."

Ayame smiled into his chest. "Alright."

"We can spend the entire week in bed just resting."

"I can't fight that."

"That's good." Bryan said, just as his cell phone rang.

Ayame groaned as he picked it up.

"This better be good." There was a pause. "You called me for that?" … "Alright. I'll be there."

He gave Ayame a sympathetic look. "I'll make it up to yah, swear."

"You better."

"An entire week!" Bryan called as he quickly made his way out the door.

000000000

Bryan put the parking break in place as he shut down his siren. He placed his hat over his messy hair as he stepped out of the car.

"They snagged you too, huh?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned with his arms folded, on the hood of his car.

"Yah. Ayame isn't too happy about it either."

Inuyasha chuckled.

"So what happened? The details were a little sketchy. All I know is that there was an apparent suicide."

"Recognize the house?" He asked, pointing to the one with all the yellow police tape around it.

"No freaking way. Robin committed suicide?"

"Nope." Inuyasha shook his head. "Not her, her husband. You remember Matt, don't you?"

"Only from last years party. But what does this have to do with the rest of us?"

"Well, STF was called because of suspicious certs."

"Fine." Bryan huffed.

They made our way in the house and found Kagome standing over the body, shaking her head. "They just cut him down. Hung himself from the support beam. Looks like he just jumped up there and got caught."

Bryan shook his head. This was going to be long night.

0000000000000000000000

6 Hours Later

0000000000000000000000

"I'm in so much fucking trouble." Bryan moaned as he shifted the gear shift into park.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, placing a hat firmly on his head.

"I was supposed to be home four hours ago. Ayame's gonna have my head."

Inuyasha laughed. "Good luck."

"This can't be coincidence, I mean come on, five hangings in less then a day of each other. This reeks of something foul." Inuyasha continued as Kagome waved them over to a house.

Bryan stopped for a moment spotting a blue mini0tank off to the side. He stopped Inuyasha with a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. Recognize that tank?"

"What tank?"

"That one, right there, behind the van. Well, on the van actually."

"Yah… what about it?"

"You really are dense." Bryan huffed, giving Kagome a smile.

"Most of your species are." She added.

"The male species? Or the dog demon species?" Bryan questioned.

"Take your pick. Doesn't matter."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "Feh."

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what is Section 9 doing here?"

"So you noticed, huh?"

"Well it's not every day you see a Tachikoma sitting on top of a van for no apparent reason."

"Well, this house, belongs to Section 9 Agent Togusa."

"Okay." Inuyasha prodded. "And?"

"Well, lets just say this family home got torn apart." She sighed.

They followed her into the house. The first room was the living room. Bryan eyed Togusa hugging one of his kids.

_Innocent. What the hell is going on lately? There has to be some sort of connection._

Entering the kitchen, a single female hung from the banister. Scanning the room Bryan spotted various Section 9 agents. He nearly jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

Bryan turned and was face to face with none other than, "Major! Scared the shit out of me."

While it was nice, Major's smile was a slight bit scary. It wasn't something you see every day after all.

"Hmm. What is STF doing here? This falls within Section 9's jurisdiction."

"Well, we've had a few similar cases today… four actually… all within the last six hours. All four were my men or women. When you guys received the call, your boss decided to call us because of the MO."

"I see. Well, there really isn't much for you guys to do here. We'll cover it."

It was almost like she was trying to dismiss him.

"Major, while I do understand the fact that now a family with Section 9 is involved. However, some families with STF are involved as well. Now, technically, STF would completely take this over at first glace," The major's stare clearly stated she didn't like where she thought this was going. "however, you guys did save our asses in the past and I'm not one to look away. So, I propose that we share the case. Section 9 get's half and we get half. What one side knows, the other will know within an hour."

Major's gaze lightened a little.

"Well… it wouldn't be my first choice, but… if you guys take the case completely over then we'll be out of the loop. So, I'll accept. With a single condition." She said, holding up one finger. "What you guys find out, I want to know within half and hour. I'll set up a server. Any case information will be put on it. I'll give you and address when it's set. Sound good?"

"I hear that."

Bryan looked out the doorway to find Kagome holding one of the kids up with one arm, looking at her like she was one of her own. "Yah? You going to behave for daddy? That's good. He's really going to need you right now." She said, tweaking the little kid's nose.

"I'll be really nice for him! I'll bake him cookies!" The little girl said with a big smile. Kagome giggled. "That's good."

Bryan shook his head. _Poor thing. She doesn't realize that her mother is gone._

"I don't get it… they all match completely. Everything." Inuyasha said.

"You're the half demon. Any scents in common with all the scenes?"

"Not a one."

"This is really fucked up."

"What's the connection?" Major wondered to herself.

"Well… the only thing I can think of is that each was, or had close person contact, with some sort of federal agent. Such as a girlfriend , husband, sibling."

"Hmm… I still don't get it. But, time will tell."

"Yah, I'll say. I'll have my intel get right on it."

"Have whatever the find shared with Bateau. And vice0versa."

"Seems fair."

"I don't like this at all. It's almost like someone is toying with us."

Major nodded her agreement.

"But, what is their motive?" Bryan wondered aloud.

"To terrorize government agencies?" Inuyasha asked.

"Could be… a grudge maybe?"

"It's worth a shot checking out." Major nodded, turning on her heals.

"Let's go Bateau. I'll call if I find anything." Major said. Bryan watched her as she walked into the other room, kneeling one on leg next to Togusa and whispering something to him before standing up.

"All right. Thanks Major."

"Don't mention it. I trust you know how to get there?"

"I think so. But leave your phone on incase I forget."

Major shook her head. "It got shot remember?" She looked at her watch. "I really have to get back to Section 9…" She handed him a key card. "Take this." She turned in Bryan's direction. "Bryan?"

He nodded to Inuyasha before walking up to her. "What can I do for you Major?"

"I'd really prefer it if Togusa didn't drive right now. Think you guys can give him a ride? I would, but I'm scheduled for cyber comm. upgrades in thirty minutes along with Bateau."

"Okay… destination?"

"A medium sized boat house. My place, actually."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Alright. What's the address?"

00000000000000

"This is why I don't have kids." Inuyasha huffed quietly as Togusa's two kids kept reaching for his ears. Kagome giggled silently right next to him as the two sat in the back.

"Aw, come on, Inuyasha."

"Are you sure this isn't too much trouble?" Togusa asked.

Bryan leaned forward a little in his seat, sliding the window down a little and sunning a sleeve of his jacket over the windshield.

Rain had since began pounding anything it could find, and even with the defroster's on full blast the windows fogged up.

Red and blue flashers pierced the rain's darkness that had formed an alliance with the night's own. Headlights on high, Bryan sat back into his seat again and stepped on the pedal.

"Stop asking that question. It's no problem." Bryan looked in the rear view mirror to see Inuyasha looking disgruntled. "Right, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed with a look that clearly read. _'I'm going to kill you.'_

But his mouth betrayed him. "Yes sir, no problem at all."

"See? If you can get Inuyasha to say it's no problem, then really, it's no problem."

00000000000000

4 Hours Later

STF HQ

00000000000000

Miroku looked up at Bryan as he entered the intel labs.

"Make it good. Ayame's gonna have my ass, I'm late again."

Miroku sighed and set his pen down. His eyes seemed distant as if he was just told he had four minutes to live.

"I know what it is." He said. Bryan nodded for him to continue.

Miroku's eyes darkened as he looked back up at the commander. "We are within the grip of a terrorist. A professional at that. All those suicides, are murders. And there are more to come."

000000000000

A/N: Sorry, I started to write this a while ago and I got impatient when it came to posting it. I have other chapters done right now and when I can find some more free time I'll post them.

For those of you who asked me to R&R some of your stories. But due to a busy schedule, I have had to print them out and read them at a later time. I have a giant pile of stories on my desk right now. When I get the chance I'll go back and review them.


	2. Of Wolf Demons and Dojos

A/N: I had to redo the last chapter four times because was screwing with me. First it wouldn't take dashes, then equal signs, and then what ever I used after that. I finally had to settle using "0" to show passage, and I hate doing that.

I'm think of putting everything else on hold until I finish this one since this will most likely be the last in the STF series.

Anyway, Chapter 2.

0000000000000000000

Bryan's POV

STF HQ

0000000000000000000

"So who's the lead?" Inuyasha asked as he walked at a steady pace right behind me. "I'll know when we get to intel. Miroku found her form me. Pulled a file."

"Really? Must be someone special if you can get him to search the records."

"It's Miroku, and the informant is a women. You do the math."

0000000000000

"Ouka?" I questioned, reading the name on the profile.

"Yah, either an alias or an actual name. Part silver wolf."

"Who's part silver wolf?" Inuyasha asked as he opened the door. He had stopped along the way to get something form the candy machine.

Kagome came in right behind him. "Give me that." She said quickly, taking the candy bar from him. Inuyasha pouted as she took a bite out of it. "Don't give me that look. Chocolate is bad for dogs."

I rolled my eyes. "Right, anyway, our informant is part silver wolf." I said, sliding the folder on the table to him. He didn't pay attention, he just stared at Kagome for taking his snack.

"Hand to hand combat specialist. Which means that you have to watch yourself Miroku, she's got a mean right hook."

Inuyasha left Kagome alone long enough to open the folder and see the picture.

"No fucking way!"

"What?"

"That's Ouka!"

Kagome blinked. "…who?"

"Ouka! She's my idol!"

"Fine. Either way, she's got information that we need."

0000000000000

The door opened slightly with a chain slung across it as a security measure.

It wasn't hard to find where she lived. A dojo marked _Ouka's Training Grounds_ was easy to spot.

In front of me stood a women… per say. She looked to be in her early to mid twenties. Two silver wolf ears were at the top of her head, almost like Inuyasha's except they were longer, and went out to the sides instead of strait up.

Sharp claws adorned her hands and feet and her legs and arms were marked with one green square on each. Deep blue eyes told of a storm behind the quiet exterior.

"Can I help you?"

Inuyasha was practically drooling.

"Ouka, I take it?" I asked, taking out my badge in order to show it. "STF, I have some questions I'd like to ask you."

The door shut for a moment before it opened again, fully this time. Ouka stepped back and allowed us to enter.

"Tea?"

"Uh, thanks." I said. Normally when we go somewhere to ask questions we're greeted two ways.

No one opens the door.

Or, the alternative.

We're met by some crazed person with a pan or a gun. One time - both.

"Thanks." Inuyasha added, receiving his cup.

"Thank you." Kagome chimed as well.

A single fan was on a low setting within the dojo. Most of the lights were off except for a few around the corners and walls. A TV could be heard loosely in the background.

"Ok, now what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, our Intel department has reason to believe that you may have some information on the recent hangings. We believe that they are not suicide."

"I see, and what kind of information do you think I have?"

"I was hoping you could tell us…" I said, setting my cup down.

"Would you like a drip pan, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. He shook his head 'no'.

Ouka giggled lightly.

"That depends on what you are looking for. I cannot tell you who is behind them, I don't even know myself. But I can confirm your suspicions. They are not suicide."

Ouka stood and walked over to a display case. A large trophy was in the middle of several smaller ones. Dog tags hung from the larger brother.

"Several years after my leaving of the CTU, I won all these. Never lost a match. Before I opened the dojo I was looking to join STF, actually. But, I found that I would now rather teach the arts, then have to shoot guns."

"I remember that match." Inuyasha said, staring at the larger trophy as well.

"The title match of 3128, wasn't it? What a match. You didn't even break a sweat and the guy was eight times your size."

"Very good." Ouka complimented.

Now it was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes. "Miss Ouka, is there anything else you can tell us about these crimes? Please, understand. They were all family members or agents of STF. Including one family member of a Section 9 agent."

"The attacks are being made as punishment." The wolf stated. Turning to look directly at my eyes.

"Unseal some sealed records on each of the people will reveal, yet another connection."

I nodded. "Sorry to take up your time."

"Let's go, lover boy." Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha by a strap on his vest. She bowed in silent thanks as Ouka led me to the door. I stepped outside and turned towards her.

"Here is my card. If you have any other kind of information, please, let us know."

Ouka took it between her claws, reading it over quickly. "Sure thing."

"Thanks again." Was the last thing I said to her before getting into my unit.

"God Inuyasha, why don't you go and take her as your mate." Kagome huffed.

"Don't be like that Kagome. She's an idol. I was just, living out a dream."

I shook my head as a silent laugh. "I have the feeling that won't be the last we see of her."

00000000000000000

"Eye up here Miroku."

First words I heard pulling into the parking garage. "Where are you two going?" I asked, rolling my window all the way down.

"Bite to eat. Want to come?"

I looked at Kagome and Inuyasha who nodded eagerly.

"Alright, follow you guys there."

0000000

"If I have to say it again, Miroku, I'll rip your eyes out. For the last time, eyes up here!"

Inuyasha sighed and I rolled my eyes for the eighth time that meal. "Is it just me, or is Miroku being more of a pervert than usual?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, who merely nodded.

"Alright, so, who wants to be the one to call Major?" I tossed it out there in the hopes that someone would be foolish enough to accept it. No such luck.

"You're doing it Bryan. No ifs, ands, or, buts." Kagome said, waving a finger at me.

"Fine, but see if I ever do you any favors." I said, pulling out my cell.

"_Section 9."_

"Connect me with the Major."

"_Hello?"_

"Major. Bryan at STF. I have some information for you on the case."

"_Alright, tell me."_

"Well it seems we were right. They're not suicides…"

I didn't finish my sentence.

"_55 David, come in. Shots fired call, second district. Report."_

"Uh, just a sec major. Dispatch, repeat."

"_Shots fired call. Second district. Local dojo."_

"Holy shit." I whispered. Looking up everyone else met my gaze. Before scrambling to their cars.

"Copy, 55 David, responding! Code 3, with Units 36 Tom and Medical 1."

"_Confirmed. Code 3."_

"Call you back Major!"

Once in the car Kagome was the first to speak. "That was quick, we only talk to her four hours ago."

00000000000000000

Both vehicles skidded to a stop at the scene. The Dojo's door had been broken down and the entire outside of the building was rattled with bullets. "M4's. Quickly Kagome." Inuyasha stated.

She handed him and me M4's while Sango grabbed her's from her vehicle.

"Come on, let's move!" I yelled, storming into the building.

I made it all the way to the back before seeing something heading right for me. I dodged it just as a fist came down across the barrel of my carbine rifle, bending the barrel to a ninety degree angle. I dropped the gun just in time to put up a defense only to be smacked into the nearest wall.

I closed my eyes for a second and coughed as some dust got into my lungs. Opening my eyes I saw the attacked poised with claws extended, ready to imbed themselves in my skull.

"STF, freeze!"

"Hay, hold it!"

"Whoa! Don't move!"

Everyone but Inuyasha… he was probably drooling again.

"Damn Ouka! It's me!" I yelled, pulling myself to my feet, and wiping some blood from my lip. "One minute I'm being offered tea, the next, I'm being offered the wall."

Ouka lowered her fist to her sides.

"Sorry, the dust hasn't settled, I couldn't tell."

And that was the truth, the dust hadn't settled yet. I had to pull a flashlight from my belt in order to see the demon two feet in front of me.

"Got a shots fired call. They weren't kidding." I said, flashing the light around to check for anyone else, but running it up and down Ouka's body, noticing a nice bullet wound.

"Ouka, you're hit." I said. It was just above the knee cap. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping her standing. A small shift in her weight told me that the affects of the body's own drug were starting to wear thin.

I pulled a chair that only had two bullet shots in it up and made Ouka sit in it.

"Sango, go get your kit."

I said before putting the flashlight into my mouth to inspect the wound.

"I'm fine." Ouka protested.

"No, your not. It broke bone and your knee cap. I'm surprised your were able to stand to attack me."

"Survival instinct." Inuyasha answered.

"Right." I responded, my voice slightly altered by the light in my mouth.

I rapped a bandage around the wound. "That will have to do until we can get her to a sterile room. We need to get moving, should whoever this was learn that you survived the attack, they'll be back."

Ouka tried to stand, but ended up stumbling. Inuyasha caught her.

"Someone is going to have to carry her to my unit." I said, packing back up the medical supplies and inspecting my former weapon.

"Damn."

"Not you Inuyasha, and I can't do it." Kagome said.

Miroku was about to respond. "Oh, no you don't. You try grabbing her ass and you'll get hit worse then when I do it."

"I'll do it then." I said, handing Sango her kit and Inuyasha my old weapon. I knelt down and Inuyasha helped Ouka onto my back.

She seemed to nuzzle into me a little, but I ignored it.

"Inuyasha, Kagome. Go and make sure outside is clear before we bring her out. Pull my unit up right to the doors. Can't rule out the possibility of another attack while we're moving."

"Right."

000000000000000

"Damn, I can't believe this. This is what I get for talking to cops. Yet I have no regrets." Ouka said, wheeling herself out of the sterile room at STF HQ.

"Good to hear." I said, before turning to the others. "Alright, we need to get Ouka here into protective custody just to play it safe. She's all we got on this case."

"On one condition." Ouka piped up. "One of you has to do it. I don't trust many."

"Fair enough."

"Well, Kagome's family has taken over our guest house, so we can't do it." Inuyasha said. "Sure we can't make them sleep in a hotel, Kagome?"

Kagome glared at him. "You can sleep in the yard if you want, dear."

"Sorry, Ouka. Can't help you there." Inuyasha said.

"I'd take her, but my landlord doesn't allow anyone else to sleep in my apartment."

Miroku was about to say something. "You really, don't want to be at his place."

Sango said, pointing to Miroku. "He's slightly perverted."

"Slightly?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Looks like you're staying with me Ouka." I said, pulling out my phone.

"Dear?"

"_You coming home soon?"_

"Yes, dearest. Was wondering if you could make an extra plate for dinner. I have a guest."

"_A guest?"_

"Work related. It's a long story. But she may be staying for a while."

"_She? Who is this person?"_

"Her name is Ouka. She's an informant."

"_No way! Ouka! You're protecting Ouka! Of course, of course! Bring her right away!"_

There was a click, Ayame, in all her excitement, had dropped the phone.

000

"I really don't mean to impose." Ouka said as I sat myself in the driver's seat.

"It's no big deal. My mate seems to be a big fan of yours as well."

"Your mate, huh? I cannot wait to meet her."

"Well, in less then twenty minutes, you will…"

00000000000

I kicked the door closed behind me and wheeled Ouka towards the kitchen.

"I can do it myself you know." She protested, folding her arms.

I just shook my head. In the kitchen Ayame had just finished setting the plates on the table.

"If I had known you would have been bringing an old friend home today, I would of allowed you to go to work without as much of a problem." She said, pulling a pan from the oven.

"Old friend?" I echoed, giving a brief glance at the silver wolf.

Ayame set the pan down on top of the stove before turning. "I haven't seen you since graduation!"

"It is you! I thought something smelled familiar!" Ouka said. "I'd give you a hug, but I won't be able to stand for a day or two."

"I see. What have you been up too?" Ayame asked, giving me a glance and a smile before doing a double take. "What happened to you?" She asked, inspecting two bruises, one just above my collarbone, and another one forming on my cheek.

"You think this is bad? You should see what she did to my rifle."

"Wait, Ouka did this? You did this?" She said. "Nice. What did she do to your rifle? Or better yet, why did you have it pointed at her?"

"The barrel is bent to an angle now, and it wasn't pointed at her."

"My place got shot up. His team were in the building looking for me. But the dust hadn't settled so I couldn't tell who it was. Nearly killed him."

"Good thing you didn't." Ayame said. "Then no one would help me around here."

"Yah, yah. So, what did you cook for us tonight?" I asked, looking in the pan.

"Ayame… this is just water…"

"Give me some credit. The water is for Ginta, he needed it for some sort of cold remedy. Remember, Hakkaku is sick. Dinner will be here soon, I ordered pizza."

"Didn't want to subject our guest to your cooking?"

Ouka nearly chocked on her drink when she heard that. "I still remember the time in collage. I was sick for a week. Wouldn't eat her cooking since."

"So unfair. I've gotten a lot better since then. I even took cooking classes."

"The instructor told her to give up after the first three sessions."

"Are you kidding me?"

"It's sad, but true." Ayame said.

"Cheer up dear. You have other skills." I said, fishing through my wallet. "I'll buy."

"I planned on it."

000000000000

"Remember the time we glued Mr. Yamamoto to his chair?"

"How couldn't I," Ouka countered. "We hade detention for three months."

"And we didn't show up to a single one."

"Sounds like you two were hell raisers."

"Oh, we were." Ouka said, setting her glass down.

"Seems that way."

"So, what exactly happened to get you within STF protective custody?"

"She has some information on the hangings. As a result she's become targeted by some terrorist group."

"Sounds interesting. What told you that she became a target?" Ayame asked, looking from Ouka to me.

"Hundred something bullets embedded in the walls of her dojo."

"Yah, that would do it."

"Alright, so tomorrow, I'm bringing you with me to work. We're going to ask you a few questions and then you'll be with me, Inuyasha, and Kagome until the end of shift. Might stay this way until this is all resolved."

Ouka nodded. "All I know is that I want to come out of this alive."

"Most do."

000000000000

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha braked at the red light. "So I was right, you had a crush on her."

Inuyasha growled, this had been the topic of conversation for a little over twenty minutes now. "_Had_ being the key word, Kagome."

"Oh, come on, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. If you want, I'll tell you who I had a crush on growing up."

"Wasn't it that Hobo kid?"

"Hojo? Nope. Actually it was Vash."

"That guy who was wanted and never caught?"

"That's the one." She said as Inuyasha stepped on the gas again. Pulling out into the middle of the street Kagome happened to look to the right. A large tractor trailer truck was speeding right at them.

Kagome screamed, before her world went black.

000000000000

A/N: For those of you who know .hack/legend, I'm sorry I didn't get Ouka's character right. I'm still learning her and I should have it down pat soon.


	3. In The Line Of Duty

The hospital doors nearly flew off the hinges when Bryan hit them full force.

"Report, now!" He yelled at the rookie cop that was talking to a buddy.

"Uh, I…" The kid stammered. Sango saved him just in time.

"Bryan! Deep breaths! They're stable and the doctors say they were lucky. You hunting down rookie cops is not going to fix anything."

"These are the cops that protect the city? Pft, don't look like much."

Bryan whirled out of Sango's grasp to face another cop. This one slightly older on the job.

His fist met with the side of the person's cheek, just before being tackled to the ground by Ayame.

"That's enough!" She yelled, pulling her mate to his feet. She held his hands in hers to keep him from attacking. "You little shits. We get done more than your fat doughnut eating asses any fucking hour of the week, you hear me!"

The offending cop stood and took a step away from the enraged Commander.

"Let's go you, you need to calm down." Sango said, leading him away, Shooting daggers into the other cop with her eyes.

"He always like that?" Ouka asked when Ayame returned to the side of the wheel chair.

"Only when three things get into the mix. 1 - It involves a team member. 2 - When arrogant asses make themselves heard about those team members. And, 3 - When an officer is down."

"Triple threat."

"Yup."

"Just one more day Ouka, you'll be walking again." Ayame sighed after a moment.

"I could walk now if you people would let me."

"Better safe than sorry… I guess."

0000000

"Calm down now! You were totally out of line in there!" Sango yelled, settling Bryan on an empty hospital bed.

"I don't care. They don't know them like I do. They have no right to talk like that."

Sango leaned back on the wall with a smirk on her face. "I know. But let's not hit any more police officers. Got it?"

Bryan didn't answer, he headed for the door again. He found the first STF agent he could, Miroku.

"You, off your ass and call our forensics. Let's go! Move it."

"Bryan, calm. I already did, they said they'll see you when you get there."

Bryan blinked at first before taking off out the hospital doors again, this time, one of the hinges came off a little.

0000000000

Bryan had no sooner shifted the car into park then he was out the door. Ayame knew how it was. Someone had screwed with his officers, and he wasn't going to stop until he found him.

Ouka opened her door and, almost defiantly, stood up, stretching a little.

"Ouka. Don't, you're going to hurt yourself." Ayame protested, grabbing for an arm to hold her up with. Ouka held up a hand to block.

"I'm fine. I'd be doing back flips right now if I wasn't so stiff."

Ayame blinked. "Come on, even I don't heal that fast." She said as another siren stopped. Ayame looked over to see Sango getting out of her car and heading for them.

"Shouldn't you be in a wheel chair? Bryan's going to have another fit if he catches you."

"I'm fine." Ouka huffed.

"Sit." Sango commanded, lifted the cargo door. Ouka sat on the back of the unit.

"Let's see." Sango muttered to herself, lifting Ouka's leg and inspecting it. She ran a hand over the knee cap to find it fully in place. Reaching for her belt Sango pulled her rubber flashlight out, lightly tapping the knee cap, making sure to stay out of striking range of the deadly looking claws. Satisfied that Ouka's leg was fine she stood back up, resting a hand on top of the open door, another on her hip.

"I've never seen anything like it. Fully healed." She whispered.

"What?" Ayame asked in disbelief. "But I saw it that night! You were a mess! It was black and blue, there wasn't even a bone left in there, what the hell happened?"

"A little trick an old friend taught me on how to heal faster."

"Mireille?" Ayame asked, taking a step back and lifting an eyebrow.

Ouka nodded. "She was… unique, but she knew what she was up to."

"That is true. Whatever did happen to her?"

"Got a job at CC. Designs rare items."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Figures."

Ayame looked over at Bryan who stood among the wreckage. "Unreal." She heard him whisper. Bryan crouched down to further inspect the trashed vehicle.

"There is just no way I could see Kagome coming out of this. Inuyasha, maybe, but only because of his demon blood." Sango whispered.

"I know how they did it." Bryan answered. "He protected her. He saw the truck coming, and at the last moment, threw himself on her. Damn… they're going to be hurting when they wake up."

"Ahg! God damn it!" Bryan cursed, kicked a piece of rubble off to the side before speeding off in his unit. Leaving Sango, Ayame, and Ouka to stare at his tailgate.

"I'll give you a ride home." Sango said, shaking her head sadly.

Bryan pulled to a stop at a park. The same one that somehow, him, Inuyasha, and Kagome had all ended up at right before they found out that Shippo had been shot. The same bridge, same sounds._  
_

The same dent was there too. "Man… I'm useless." He huffed, sitting with his back against the wall. "It's coming. I can feel it. The climax… something is going to happen… either I'm going to go over the edge and lose it… or… damn, this sucks. All of it. This shit is fucked up."

"Ye sound troubled son." An older lady stated. Bryan looked strait up. She wasn't there a moment ago. "Sorry." She smiled. "But I couldn't help but overhear you. Please, tell me your problems."

Bryan choked on his breath for a moment. "It's kind of complicated. I would really hate to burden you with my troublesome mind." Bryan replied, quickly standing with a small bow. He had no clue why he did that…

"Nonsense, child." The lady stated with a smile.

"_Child?" _ Bryan thought.

"Tell me your problems. Maybe I can help."

"Well, you see… I'm apart of this team. And… lately we've been going through some major problems. Two of the member of the team are unable to help and… I feel like I'm letting all of them down. The entire team is getting torn apart."

"Like toy soldiers." She finished. Bryan blinked. "Yah… Just like toy soldiers."

"Bryan, your team is your family. Consider how you would deal with it now? Would you rush in, or think it out?"

Bryan turned quickly around. "How did you know my… name?" He finished, the lady was gone. A single strip of paper in her place. Bryan picked it up and read the Japanese symbols on it, before stuffing it in his pocket.

"Whoever she was… she was right… I need to think this out. No rushing."

"_Play it strait. What cards do I have in my hand… not many… nothing good. Remember that game of poker you played with Saito during that security mission? His poker face was unflinching… that's what we need… something unflinching… not something… someone… I got it!"_

00000000

"You want me to what?"

"Join STF. Right now you're the best card-er-person we've got. They won't see you coming."

"Bryan, you're not serious!" Ayame nearly yelled at him.

"Now hold on, Ayame. The man has a point." Ouka said, standing and getting within three inches of Bryan's face.

"But tell me. Why exactly do you really want me to join?"

"That's simple. You are our trump card. Your hand-to-hand is second to none. You know what you got and how to use it. And with a small amount of weapons and tactics training, you would be one of our best. You could be an Elite Fighter."

Ouka flashed Ayame an angered glare. "You told him!"

"No!" Ayame said.

"I found out on my own." Bryan said. His gaze unshifting.

"My service… my days as a CTU member are long gone. I gave it up for a reason. I'm not about to go back." She slammed a fist on the local table, cracking it, before storming towards the guest room. Bryan grabbed her by the shoulder.

Ouka's hand was fast, quickly snatching his hand and trying to flip him over his shoulder. Mid-flip, Bryan managed to turn it around, Ouka landed - somewhat softly - on the couch, Bryan poised above her.

"I know what happened then. I know you think you carry a shame with you every day. I know why you turned down that medal. But I also know this: You cannot beat yourself up over something you had no control over."

Ouka's stare was unnerving even to the seasoned STF agent.

"What the fuck would you know about losing your entire team in a terrorist attack."

Bryan's gaze shifted to the side, a sheepish look coming on his face. "More than you could ever understand."

"What I thought. You don't have a clue!" She said, standing up and folding her arms.

Bryan turned around. "I'll be back in a few hours." He said, walking right out the door.

Ouka rolled her eyes. "Unreal. He thinks he can fool me." She said, making her way to the kitchen. Ayame stopped her.

"Ouka… he was telling the truth." Ouka scoffed, clearly outraged. Ayame sat the silver wolf in a chair, sitting next to her.

"It was a while back. But… he carries the burden with him everyday. Those dog tags on his neck… they remind him of what happened…"

Ouka's glare softened. "What do you mean?"

"Back when he worked for Hartford, out in the states, they had a major terrorist attack. STF was called and him and his team went to the scene. During the battle they got caught in an ambush. His entire team got taken out right before his eyes. All of them… he was the only survivor."

"But you made it out, Ayame."

"I had left STF a little before the attack. But from the news report I heard… it was bad. You know… he's never really been the same since then." Ayame said, nodding her head towards a box that sat on a shelf. "All his memories from then… he kept a few…"

0000000000000000000

Ouka sat alone, the volume down low, on the couch. Watching a tape she had found in the box. Looking into it she pulled out a pair of dog tags, running her fingers over the name. _STF: Anna Logic. Rank: 24 Search and Rescue._

Another pair of tags: _STF: Mona "Eagle" Sax. Rank: 34 TAC Sniper._

Ouka pulled another: _STF: Kenai "Claws" K. Rank: 21 Delta Ops._

The final pair Ouka would pull out surprised her.

_STF: Ayame "Silver Wolf" Hitomi. Rank: 56 David._

She looked up at the TV screen. She saw Bryan smiling and laughing as some beers were passed out among STF agents. Matching pictures with people, she ID'd four of them. Mona, Kenai, Max, and someone named Lian. Ayame and two others were also there.

Ouka felt close to tears. She had lost some of her team, sure. They weren't nearly as close nit as these people were, and a few of her team had survived… after the attack he had… no one.

"I see you found my box of old shit."

Ouka nearly jumped. "Bryan! Sorry, Ayame had motioned to this during a little talk. I got curious."

"Don't worry about it." He said, cocking his head to the side. "I haven't watched this in ages."

"I know. It was all dusty when I found it."

"Lets see... Kenai… Anna… Mona… Max… Ayame…" He trailed off.

"Bad memories?" Ouka questioned when he didn't say anything after a few seconds.

"A little. But that what keeps me going to the end of the day."

There was a slight pause. "I'll do it."

"Huh?"

"I'll join the force… I'll help you. For my old team…" She said. "For these men and women." She pointed to the TV screen. "And for you. No one should ever have to go through what I - no - _we_ went through. I'll help you."

Bryan smiled. "Good. GO get some rest. You're going to need it."

Ouka blinked. _This is going to be just like old times at the CTU._


	4. Ayame's Death

**Bryan's Voice**

Everything I've just told you were echo's of days past. I viewed them myself to see where everything had gone so wrong. Where the bullet had hit the explosive chemical barrel, to see who fired it was another story.

I had fired it myself, the first time around. When I didn't kill Hunt. When I didn't kill him, I had fired my own fatal bullet. The distance it had to travel was great. But it made it, and now the fire's of hell were weaving there way through the pits of tar.

_(Screech!) This is STF, come out with your hands up and weapons down. We will shoot if or order's are not met!_

The bullhorn… another messenger from the pits of tar.

"You hear that Bryan? Just put it down man… it's over…" Inuyasha literally begged from his hiding spot behind the pillar. I had my own area, the lamp in the middle hung loosely from all the bullets that had recent flown around it.

"I can't do it. Shoot me, go for it. It's all you got."

Right state of mind is only for those who don't know who they are. I know who I am. I am a murderer, a cop killer, an ex-cop, turned supposed terrorist.

When I didn't kill Hunt, I killed Ayame, put Inuyasha and Kagome into critical condition, lost my job, killed half my team, fucked my life up, and everyone in it.

It was a wave of hell.

But you don't know the whole story yet: let me take you back… two weeks.

(Two Weeks Earlier)

"Look I don't care what you have to do, just do it!" Bryan yelled, throwing the phone back on the cradle. "God, how hard is it to get some decent help around here, honestly."

"Bout as hard as it is for me to get around right now." Kagome sighed as she set her crutches down after plopping into a chair in front of me.

"You should be at home sleeping."

"I know, but Inuyasha's here too, yell at him." She pouted.

"Inuyasha was allowed back to work."

Bryan said, sighing, this was the sixth time she had tried to sneak back on shift. She wasn't due for another three weeks.

"Go home Kagome, of your _paid_ **_medical_** suspension will be extended to four weeks."

Kagome pouted. "All right, I'll call a cab."

"No you won't. Come on, I'm taking you home." Inuyasha said, picking her up from behind.

"Make sure she stays there this time." Bryan called after them.

He shook his head for a moment before picked up the phone.

"What, this better be good." A moment later Bryan's eyes went to half lids as he looked down at his desk. "Ayame…"

(Inuyama Castle)

Bryan watched the ambulance pull away from the scene as his unit rolled to a stop. Bryan set the parking break into place before stepping out.

"Shit." He muttered. Looking at the rope that now hung slack from a support beam.

Ouka watched from the sidelines. Hidden tears adorned her eyes.

"Bryan." Inuyasha's chocked echo came from behind. Bryan ignored the half demon, walking right past him and back to his unit. Speeding away from the scene.

(Current Time - Bryan's Voice)

That was only the first part of the storm. The mere calm. Then, the shit storm really started.

(Past)

Bryan's unit slammed to a stop within an inch of the cliff. He jump onto the hood and laid down, letting the heat from the engine act like a mild blanket from behind in the cool spring air.

A long, loud sigh erupted from him when his phone rang.

"Yah?" He asked, switching the cell over to speaker phone.

"_Bryan, you ok?"_

"I will be."

"_What are you going to do? You're not going to get revenge, are you?"_

"Inuyasha, listen to me. In certain - extreme - situations, the law is inadequate, in order to shame it's inadequacy, it is necessary to act outside the law, to pursue, natural justice. This is not vengeance, revenge is not a valid motive, it's an emotional response. No, not vengeance. Punishment."

Bryan, quickly hung up the phone, throwing it over the edge and down into the raging river below.

_Revenge is not a valid motive. This, this is punishment._

Bryan shook his head. "God, I sound like I'm in a movie. Regardless, it's time to get to work."

Bryan's eyes narrowed. "Punishment is best served cold."

A/N: This is just a teaser chapter. And yes, that quote is taken directly from the movie "The Punisher", it's not mine, it's property of "dem-der-writer-people" as a friend of mine put it.

Also, thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far, this does go from the people who also reviewed "Venom in my Veins".


	5. Sniper Fire

(One day after the end of the last chapter - no the "current" time.)

Kagome closed her office door before turning around. She carefully balanced six file folders in her hands, while still keeping a cookie jammed firmly in her mouth. This, my friends, is seven-something years of practiced precision.

Inuyasha walked past her, snatching the cookie from her mouth and eating it himself. "No eating in the halls." He mused aloud. Kagome shot a glare into his back.

"Chocolate is deadly to dogs." She called at him. He chocked for a moment before gaining his composure. "It's not chocolate, it's your cooking. What did you put into these? Corn starch?" He said, holding it up to prove a point.

"What's this about my cookies?" Sango asked, coming up behind them. Kagome giggled to herself. "Now you've done it."

A brief moment of silence brought them all back to reality.

"Guys, has anyone heard anything from him?" Sango asked.

Kagome and Inuyasha both shook their heads. "Not a word. I'm kind of worried." Kagome admitted. Inuyasha shook his head again. "Look, no one wants to hear this but… this is what it comes down to, friendships and all that other stuff aside. We have a trained, potentially deadly weapon out there. Don't forget, this guy could easily pick all of us off if he felt the need to."

"That must be true if Inuyasha is willing to admit it." Sango snorted under her breath.

Inuyasha ignored the comment. "The likely hood of that happening is low, _Sango_, but we need to keep it in our minds…" Inuyasha sighed, he knew what he had to say, he just didn't want the words to come from _his_ mouth. "We may end up having to shoot and even kill him. No one wants to hear it, but when you get down to it… we may not have a choice."

A loud slap could be heard all the way from the Forensics branch.

Inuyasha slowly turned his head back to Kagome, the red outline starting to form as the girl was on the verge of tears. "Don't you **ever** say that again. You hear me? I don't ever want you to say, yet alone think, like that ever again."

"Kagome… Inuyasha is right…"

"Not you too Sango. I can't believe I am hearing this! There must be some other option!"

"Kagome, we don't know yet. I'm just saying, if worse comes to worse…"

Inuyasha trailed off as Kagome stormed away from him.

(Downtown Market)

Kagome was no where near her best mood. She had just been told that she may have to shoot her best friend. That was not an options. And besides, she knew somehow, that if it ever came down to it… she knew Bryan wouldn't shoot her. He couldn't… could he?

A small pinch on her rear snapped Kagome from her thoughts. She turned around to see a lone man standing with a smirk on his face. "Well hello sweet cheeks."

Kagome didn't like the man's voice. When he reached for her she flipped him onto his back, but she was immediately held back by four of his friends.

"That wasn't very nice of you. I was hoping to make this easy."

(Nearby Rooftop)

Bryan didn't know how she hadn't yet noticed him. He had followed her from HQ all the way here. His breakdown rifle stored nicely in the leather case. Just because he was planning punishment, didn't mean he still didn't wish to protect his former team.

As Bryan watched with binoculars from the rooftop, he was Kagome being grabbed by five men. In a matter of seconds, he had assembled his rifle, and had a clear shot.

"Stop, I'm a cop! You can't do this!" Kagome's yells could be heard from his vantage point.

_Don't worry, they won't._

For some reason, no one in the market paid much attention to the trouble at their doorstep. It was only when Kagome's attacker looked like he was about to touch her again did Bryan shoot.

(Kagome's Location)

Kagome watched as the man reached for her chest. Just before his hand could touch her his head exploded. The other four looked around yelling at each other before taking off. Kagome ducked low and grabbed her radio from a small gym bag.

"Anyone out there! This is 27 Adam, I've just been attacked and now I'm taking possible sniper fire! Downtown Market! Someone, help!"

"_Kagome? It's me, Sango, calm down. Me and Inuyasha are on the way. Code 3."_

Kagome was grateful, while Bryan just smiled from his pearch, reaching for a small radio he had with him.

"_Hello Kagome."_

(Inuyasha's Location)

Inuyasha nearly crashed the car hearing Bryan's voice on the radio.

"_**Bryan? Where are you?"**_

"_If I tell you, it won't be much of a secret."_

"_**Everyone is worried about you. Why don't you come to base? We can help!"**_

"_No Kagome. Are you ok? I saw those men."_

There was a moments silence.

"_**You saw them? Did you shoot that man?"**_

"_He was going to hurt you. I had no choice."_

"_**Thank you.**"_

Inuyasha couldn't help it, he grabbed his radio.

"Bryan? Bryan! You old war dog, where the hell are you?"

"_Watching you backs for you. You're getting lazy, Inuyasha. Some other guy almost groped your mate."_

"Don't lecture me! Where are you! We've been worried sick!"

There was no return. "Bryan?"

"_**Bryan?"**_

"Shit, Kagome he's not going to respond. Are you ok?"

"_**Yah, I'm fine. Bryan, if your still listening, thanks."**_

Bryan watched as Inuyasha tracked Kagome scent through the crowd before leaving the area, knowing full well, that Kagome was safer now.

(Local Hotel)

Bryan set the case on the ground without even turning on the light. He entered the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth before laying on the bed.

When he hit the sheets he expected them to be soft. Not lumpy and with… what's this… claws?

"Shit." Escaped him as he stood quickly, snatching a his hidden weapon from a cabinet before turning the lights on.

Ouka just smiled at the ceiling.

Bryan panted. "I could of shot you!"

"Not likely." She said, holding up the ejected clip. In his haste Bryan didn't notice it was gone.

"There's still one in the chamber!"

"This one?" She asked, holding a single bullet in her claws. "Wouldn't do much damage anyway, being rubber tipped and all."

Bryan lowered the weapon. "How did you find this place? Who else knows?" He asked, pouring two glasses of sake, handing one to the demon.

"I've been following you since you shot the guy at the market. Nice shot by the way. All I had to do was sneak in here while you sat in the restaurant. And you say Inuyasha is getting sloppy."

"So… now what? Going to turn me in to Inuyasha and the others?"

"Nope. Inuyasha actually gave me finding you as my first assignment."

"Well, good job. Now what though?"

"Well, I'll report back to him later on. He did tell me to tell you this. Off the records, and off the books: Some STF resources are available to you. Mostly me, thought. I've been placed on supposed leave and I'll be your unofficial partner in crime."

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm on my own in this."

"No you're not."

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

Her voice changed from serious, to slightly aloof. "Nope."

Bryan sighed, sitting in a chair. "Alright, get some sleep, tomorrow, the storm begins."

"What are you doing?" Ouka asked after a moment.

"Sleeping in the chair. You get the bed."

"Get over here." She said, holding up the covers.

Bryan rolled his eyes, settling in just behind the wolf demon.

And at some point that night, they had managed to cuddle each other. And in his sleep, Bryan had managed to put his arms around Ouka's waist. And that night, for the first time in the few nights since the death of his mate, Bryan had a good nights rest.

(End Chap)

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been going through CAPT testing for a good two weeks now.


	6. Disbanded?

Inuyasha cursed lightly as he read the report on his desk. This was not good. There was nothing he feared more than what he read in front of him, quickly, he grabbed his phone, calling Kagome.

(Hotel)

Imagine Bryan's surprised when he woke up to find himself nuzzled against Ouka. He slowly slipped out from behind her and walked into the bathroom. Turning the knobs on the shower to set the temperature he took a long shower. Getting out, he dried off before applying a pair of shorts and tight fitting, blue shirt.

He hag just set his toothbrush back into it's holding case when he heard Ouka yell out.

"Bryan! Come look at this!"

Walking out, Bryan crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the TV screen. On it was a breaking news bulletin.

"We are bringing this to you live! This is just in from our main office in Tokyo! It appears that the tactical operations branch of STF has been disbanded for the time being. This follows the disappearance of two STF agents: Bryan Daniels and another only known by a supposed codename: Ouka. No one knows where these two people are, or even what this Ouka looks like, and no speculations have been made at this time. The Tactical Ops branch of STF is going under review of Public Security. Public Security, better known as Section 9, will take over any investigations that STF was working on. A statement from Section 9 says that they will treat the case of STF like all other cases. Though this comes under fire as Section 9 and STF were known to work together on several occasions. Even when dealing with the investigation of the hanging deaths. For now, this is Rain Wolf, reporting live, outside STF headquarters."

"Shit." Bryan cursed aloud.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Simple. Hunt just pulled some political strings and got our team tossed out of the running. But… I have faith in Section 9… I'm going to go make some calls."

Ouka blinked a few times as Bryan literally slammed the door behind him.

(In Bryan's Car - Near Kyoto Lake)

It only took two rings before Bryan got his answer.

"_Was wondering when you were going to call…"_

"Major… what are you going to do…"

"_For now, we're putting on a dog and pony show for the media. Make it look like we're sniffing around. No doubt you already figured the whole thing out."_

"New record. This has Hunt all over it. So what, now my entire team has no job?"

"_No, whatever payment they would of received we're getting to help pay expenses for investigation. However those funds will be sent to your former team. We even are going to have some sent to an overseas account just for you and the white wolf… Ouka, was it?"_

"Sounds like you've got everything covered. Not even a paper trail. Nice."

"_Well there's a downside as well. Any weapons you need you'll have to find on your own. Since TAC OPS has been disbanded and we may be under a tight watch, we can't get you any high quality weapons. Hell, we can't even get you a handgun."_

"Don't worry about that. I can handle that on my own. I do have one favor to as though…"

(With Inuyasha)

Kagome hadn't taken the news well about TAC OPS being disbanded for the time being. Though Inuyasha himself has blanked a few red lights on the way home, only to be brought back to reality by another angry horn behind him.

Tossing his keys to the side Inuyasha picked up some mail that had been left on the table near the door. "Kagome, you here?" He called through the empty house and wasn't met with his mate's voice.

Inuyasha almost ignored it until he noticed the window off to his direct left. If had been jammed open. Instinctively, Inuyasha went for his holstered weapon. "Kagome?" He called again. This time he was met by a strange noise that he couldn't really make out.

Inuyasha stepped into the living room and gasped at when he saw. Kagome's body hung slack from a support beam overhead. The strange noise was a gurgling sound that came from her mouth.

Inuyasha cut her down with one of his claws, catching her before she hit the ground. Slackening the rope around her neck Kagome took a deep breath of air.

Inuyasha watched patiently for her eyes to open… silent in his own waiting, Inuyasha vowed to kill whoever had attacked her, there were no more arrest warrants, only death certificates.

(Hotel)

Bryan had to resist the urge to pour some cold water on the sleeping wolf as he entered the room with a bucket full of ice. She turned over on her side and mumbled something.

"_Ouka, come back."_

Bryan nearly jumped before he remembered about her radio. He picked it up.

"Bryan here. Long time no talk, Inuyasha."

"_Cut the crap. Where's Ouka?"_

"Sleeping, what do you want."

"_It's not good. Kagome's been attacked by our hanging man."_

Bryan nearly dropped the radio.

"What? Is she ok?"

"_She at the hospital. Jesus I'm so pissed right now..."_

"You're scared too, huh?"

"_Well duh! They nearly killed her, Bryan! When I get my hands on them, I'm going to do something bad…"_

Bryan had put down the radio and shaken Ouka awake. "Come on and get some gear on. We've got a job to do."

(Hospital)

Ouka flashed a fake smile to the male receptionist at the front desk. "I was wondering if you could tell me where one of my friends is." She asked in a fake voice, chewing her gum. To anyone watching, she seemed like a ditzy girl that paved her way through life on her father's pension. To a trained agent, she was the spark in a gas tank.

The receptionist gave her a smile back. "Sorry, miss, no can do. Hospital policy."

Ouka leaned a little further onto the desk, giving the man a view down her shirt.

"Surly you can help me please?"

Taking more large bites into her gum Ouka gave him another flirting smile.

"Well alright." He said, looking at the screen. "What's her name?"

Ouka gave him a smile as she told him the name.

(Across the Way - Building Rooftop)

Bryan watched as Ouka walked down the hallway. Luckily, the building's structure gave him a clear line of sight of the entire hallway all through a single glass window. Ouka stopped in front of it, spitting her gum into the trash can.

Her voice was slightly harsh in his comm-set.

"_Ugh. I feel so slutty now. And the gum was stale."_

She tightened the straps on her shirt.

"Oh, come on Ouka. Don't turn sour on me now."

"_Just so long as I know I'm getting comp'd for this, I'm fine."_

"Don't you know it."

She shook her head as she turned around and made her way to Kagome's room. Bryan began scanning the streets for any threat while Ouka completed her "missing".

(Kagome's Hospital Room)

"Oh my god." Ouka stated as she saw the condition of Kagome. She looked pretty bad.

"Yah… whoever hung her also beat her pretty badly. I'm surprised she made it out alive, even before they hanged her."

"What did the doctors say?"

"She'll be fine after a few good nights of rest. No doubt you've got Bryan looking over your shoulder."

"You bet." Ouka stated with a slight nod towards the local window.

"_Nice Ouka, why don't you just point me out with a laser pointer."_ Bryan stated into her ear. Ouka had to suppress a small laugh.

"Anyway, I wanted to see how you two were doing. Bryan would be here too but… well you know."

Inuyasha nodded. "We're both fine. Also, tell him thanks for saving her the other day."

"Right, he always have to be the hero."

(Outside Rooftop)

"…_always has to be the hero."_

"No I don't. The hero always dies in the end." Bryan scolded to no one since he soon realized her forgot to push the 'talk' button. Sighing, Bryan looked around through his binoculars. He nearly dropped them when he noticed a small red compact car pull into the front.

"Looks like Major wants to join the party." He mumbled to himself as he watched the cool headed Section 9 member stroll into the hospital. Bryan was about to put the binoculars down when he noticed two black sedans pulling up.

"Ouka, trouble, get out of there now." He hissed into his microphone.

"_What?"_

"Two sedans just pulled up. Neither seem to happy to see the Major's car here either. My guess, Hunt's troops. Leave, now."

"_No way! We have to protect Inuyasha and Kagome… wait… Major? What's she doing here?"_

"I don't know, but you need to leave. Leave Inuyasha and Kagome to the Major. No doubt Bateau is around her somewhere. They can handle it."

"_No way! We can't just leave them!"_

"Ouka, there is no choice."

A loud growl came over the speaker. _"Fine. But when we get back to the hotel… no cuddling!"_

"I can live with that." Bryan huffed to himself, quickly clicking the frequency over.

"Major… come on I know you're there."

"_What?"_

"Thought I'd let you guys know, you've got two sedans on your trail. Looks like Hunt's troops are waiting. I'd say… eight or nine people? Probably a death squad. I'd find another way out."

"_What? But how did they find us?"_

"I dunno."

Bryan quickly assembled his rifle as the terrorists began to exit their cars. Switching the earpiece to auto-on and to broadcast to all, he took aim.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten… how many can you fit in two cars legally?" He said aloud… more to himself then anyone else.

"_Ten, what, Bryan?"_

"Ten people trying to kill us." He said back, latching on to the first man's head, he slowly began to squeeze the trigger.

**Bang.**

All the men suddenly ducked behind their cars, a few slipping into the building.

"Sniper!"

"Where is he? I can't see'em!"

_No matter how many threads deception would weave_

_Truth will show its face of light_

Another stuck his head up to try and Bryan.

**Bang.**

"Damn it, I said keep your heads down! Dumbasses!"

"You won't get near them." Bryan vowed to himself. Pushing the bolt lock back into place. Taking aim again, this time for the car's gas tank.

**Boom!**

The car exploded in a flash of light and sound. The hospital glass shattered in the cast of the explosion and Bryan watched with satisfaction as a few of his enemies bodies burned. Turning around, he flipped on a modified scanner, if these guys were using radios, he would hear them.

"_**Shit! Some sniper just blew one of our rides!"**_

"_**Leave it. Keep moving, you heard the boss, than hanyou and the bitch, dead."**_

"_**What about Section 9?"**_

"_**We're not even sure if they are here. If they are, they haven't shown themselves."**_

"_**How we going to get out of here with that sniper? No one can tell where he is."**_

"_**What if it's the Saito guy from Section 9?"**_

"_**Will you shut up about Section 9 already? Besides, if it was then we're screwed."**_

"_**Here's a thought… what if it's that missing ex-cop. That STF guy… Bryan was it?"**_

"_**Then we're really fucked. Hunt told us to watch out for him."**_

Bryan took some satisfaction in the fact that Hunt had warned them to stay clear of him. This also proved that Hunt feared the former agents actions. He knew that killing Ayame, and attacking Kagome, was a sure suicide.

"Come on boys, come and get me." Bryan mumbled.

"_Shit, could use some help here!"_ Ouka's voice yelled.

"_Major here, they've got us both pinned down in Kagome's room."_

"_Any ideas?"_ Ouka's voice was directed to the women next to her.

"_Only one. But I don't see it ending well."_

"You came alone Major? That's not like you."

"_Now is not the time for your badgering."_

"Hold tight." Bryan said, attaching his radio to his belt before repelling down the building side. The last four feet he leaped off the rope, landing on the ground a little harder than he wanted to. He rose to his feet, grabbing the holstered handgun from his hip. Bryan made a dash towards the hospital entrance.

(Kagome's Room)

Ouka quickly ducked her head back in, literally feeling the air rift from a bullet within an inch of her ears. "Shit. We are completely pinned from both sides. Any ideas, Major?"

"Nothing here. I can't even get in touch with the others. They must have been ready for us."

"They didn't count on Bryan and his rifle, we know that much. Maybe they think that sniper is still outside, and not on his way in…"

"Who knows."

(With Bryan)

Bryan panted heavily as he entered the final step. Thirty something floors. Go figure.

However, he quickly controlled his breathing as he peaked into the next hallway. Three guys, all armed with automatics. Kagome's room was at a corner, he knew that much. So no doubt, there were three or so more guys in the other hall.

"Let's get this party started." He mumbled to himself, picking a cane from the corner of the room he threw it at the back of one of the men's heads. It cracked him right at the base of the skull.

He feel to the ground as the other two quickly turned around. Bryan used the small reflection from a door jam to tell where they were.

"You go check it out." One of the said, pushing the other ahead. This man flipped off his pal before coming in Bryan's direction. Bryan pushed his back right up agaisned the door frame, waiting. As soon as the man was halfway in, Bryan grabbed one of his arms and threw him down the stairs.

This man didn't move either.

"How's it looking?" The other guy called out. Getting no response, he began heading towards the door. Taking a deep breath Bryan jumped into the hall, firing two bullets in the general direction of the man. His head snapped back as he fell to the ground.

Bryan ran to the corner, using the lens of a security cam to see where the other were. He could only count for four at best, it was tuff in the small lens.

Taking a deep breath, he dived for the door that would be Kagome's room.

Sliding headfirst into the hospital bed, he was met with the curious glances of some friends. "Long time, no see?" He offered, before getting up.

"If it had been anybody else, I would have been surprised." Inuyasha huffed from his corner, his own weapon drawn.

"I could count about four guys." Bryan said, looking around the room. Inuyasha gave him a weird glace. "What?"

Spying what he was looking for, Bryan slammed the door shut so he could move past it, closing all the blinds. "Take positions in four corners." He said, covering Kagome in a heavy hospital sheet, before grabbing the oxygen bottle from a corner of the room.

"Bryan… Bryan what are you doing?" Ouka asked, a worried look on her face.

When Bryan didn't respond she shared worried glances with the others in the room.

Without warning, he suddenly threw the bottle through one of the windows and strait out to the four guys, taking aim as the ran.

_**Boom!**_

The explosion rocked the entire building as Inuyasha and Ouka had ringing in their ears.

"Damn it, warn us next time!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled.

"What!" Ouka yelled back.

Inuyasha scowled as he realized he couldn't hear himself either.

"Leaving, now." Bryan said, walking past all the wreckage.

(Three Hours Later, Hotel)

"Hold still." Bryan said, pulling the final piece of glass from Ouka's leg. There were only four small pieces, but it was enough to piss the silver wolf demon off.

"Stop growling at me. I said I was sorry."

Ouka continued to growl. "You couldn't think of anything else? Just blow it up?"

"You have a better idea?"

"Oh, shut up." Ouka said, wincing as Bryan put on the final bandage.

"Come on, we all got out alive, didn't we?"

"More or less." Ouka sighed.

Bryan got up and walked over to the mini-bar.

"What do you say? Hot Pockets and over priced drinks for dinner?"

Ouka gave him a blank stare. "How about something decent… with over priced drinks for dinner."

"You got it. Room service." Bryan said, tossing an island punch over to Ouka before calling in two orders. He settled in next to Ouka, laying his head on the pillow.

"Tell me something."

Bryan opened his eyes and was greatly surprised to see that Ouka had moved her face to within an inch of his own.

"What?" He nearly wasn't about to get the words out.

"Were you scared when you saw those cars pull up today?"

"A little… yes."

"Why…"

"Because… they people I care the most about were all in that building."

Ouka cocked an eyebrow. "You care about the Major?"

"Missing the point." Bryan reminded her.

Ouka gave him a brief smile. "So you say you care about me?"

Without waiting for an answer, Ouka set her drink aside, moving herself so she could comfortably lay her head on the former agent's chest. She sighed aloud as she found herself moving slowly towards slumber.

"Yes." Bryan whispered to himself, slowly putting an arm around the silver wolf. "I care."

A/N: That's the end of another chapter. As for those of you that asked me to review their stories, I'm going to have to do it in an e-mail as my pop-up blocker is being a little piece of junk and not en-blocking the review page. Though I'm trying to fix it.

Tobias.


	7. Attacking the Terrorists

(One Week Before Final Incident)

Bryan stood at the same cliff he had gone to after the funeral for Ayame. He looked around him at the vast land, you could still see some of the untouched country of Japan. After the huge fire in 2010, most of the country hadn't been rebuilt. Instead, they returned it to how it once was.

And it looked beautiful.

Through his own ways Bryan had managed to find out that Hunt was impersonating an important person from another nation. This meant two things.

One, Hunt would be out in the open.

And two, lots of security.

Though that caused a new problem as Bryan had to expose Hunt before he even thought about killing him. If he had just taking up a spot and sniped him, if Bryan had been found, he would be killed. But, if Bryan were to expose him before capture or killing him, Bryan would be let go.

The press conference would take place in five hours. Bryan had till them to come up with a plan.

(With Inuyasha & Kagome)

As soon as his house phone had rung Kagome had picked it up, not bothering to hold it to her ear, she put it on speaker and set it back down.

"Hello?"

"_Kagome? Inuyasha?"_

"Major!" Kagome yelped in surprise. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"_We've ended our investigation and we've been told that TAC OPS will be back in action… on one condition…"_

"Which would be?" Kagome asked, looking over to Inuyasha who seemed to be reading a paper, but his ears had swiveled to the phone's direction.

"_We have a foreign dignitary coming in today for a press conference with the senator. TAC OPS is to provide security."_

"We can handle that." Inuyasha said, never lowing the paper from his eyes.

"_I knew you could. Now, get your team together. Grab your weapons. Only handguns for now. Meet me at Section 9… you require some… uniforms…"_

(With Bryan and Ouka)

"Bryan are you sure?" Ouka asked as she leaned over the railing, looking at the water below them.

"Positive. I've done my research. It is diffidently Hunt."

Ouka looked him in the eyes. "Knock it off. You can't be paranoid all the time."

"What?"

"You! You're looking everywhere like someone is going to come running at you with a gun! It makes you look more suspicious." She mumbled. Bryan just sighed.

"God, Bryan, it's not like there's a sniper with a bullet with your name on it every corner you turn."

"Yah but… why would Hunt be doing this? There has to be a plan. He's up to something."

Ouka sighed. "You are impossible. Come on, lets get back to the hotel so we can plan." She began walking back to the car. Bryan looked down at the water. "Maybe I am over doing it."

No sooner did the words leave his mouth that he heard the gun fire. A single shot.

Bryan looked at Ouka, she was staring at him, her eyes wide, as red began to bleed onto the light blue tank top.

"Ouka? Ouka!" Bryan yelled, rushing to her side as she collapsed on the ground. Bryan grabbed the pistol that was tusked into his belt.

Looking wildly around for the sniper or shooter could find no one.

"Call an ambulance!" Someone yelled in the distance as countless people looked on.

Bryan tucked the weapon back into his belt again, looking down at Ouka.

"See I was right." She gasped. "It didn't have your name on it after all."

"Now is not the time for jokes Ouka. Come on, stay with me."

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Go." Ouka whispered, taking in deep ragged breaths. "When the police get here they'll find you."

"I don't care, Ouka. Let them find me, just stay alive."

"No… do me the favor of getting Hunt. Get him for you, for me, for the team."

"Ouka… I…"

"Go damn it!" It was a command masked by a grunt of pain. "I'll be fine." She whispered.

The ambulance pulled to a stop not to far away. Getting up, Bryan made a break for his car.

(With the Team.)

"Alright, when Major said uniforms, I was worried, but this isn't that bad." Kagome said, checking herself in the mirror.

All of them had been instructed to wear some traditional kimonos. The girls had received blue and white with a red dragon on the back. The boys had received the same, just red and a white dragon instead.

And though no one could see it, they had pistols tucked on the inside along with a few other surprises.

Pounding foot steps came from behind Kagome as she saw Sango stand in the doorway through the mirror.

"Sango, what's wrong?"

"Ouka's been shot!"

"What? We have to get to the hospital!"

"There's no time, we need to get into position. The doctors said she'll be fine."

"I don't like this. It just doesn't seem right."

(A Little While Later, Press Conference)

"…and that is why, I promise relations between our country and Japan. Thank you."

The large crowd roared with approval at the speech. Kagome stood next to Inuyasha in the background of the stage, looking strait ahead. "What a loud of bullshit." Inuyasha said, Kagome only nodded. "And I know it's strange, but, this guy has a scent to him. I don't like it, and I've smelled it before."

"_Sure that's not you?"_ Miroku asked over the radio.

"Cram it." Inuyasha hissed into his microphone.

Kagome looked off to her right to see another guard dressed like them standing there.

"Hay, Inuyasha, how many did we come with?"

"Just me, you, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Why?"

She pointed off to the other guy. "One more… and I don't remember hoods being part of the Uniform."

"He wasn't there before." Inuyasha said, starting to approach the shrouded figure.

Before Inuyasha could catch up, the man had run up behind the speaker, taking him by the neck and putting a gun to his head. In the struggle, the hood had been knocked off.

"Bryan…" Kagome and Inuyasha gasped at the same time, fighting the urge to lower their drawn weapons.

"Nice to see you again… Hunt." Bryan whispered to the person he held captive.

The microphone that was a few feet in front of them picked up some of the conversation, just enough to make news casters begin deciding wither or not to cut the feed.

Hunt's eyes went wide for a moment before a deadly smirk came over his face.

"Well hello there. It's been a while."

"You're an evil bastard, you know that."

"Drop your weapon! Now!" Inuyasha commanded.

"Drop your weapon!" Kagome followed.

"What are you waiting for, shoot him!" Hunt yelled, playing the act.

Inuyasha, being the current team leader, bit his toung. He wanted to much to yell out "holster" to his team.

Bryan's eyes shifted from Kagome to Inuyasha, then from Sango to Miroku and finally Shippo who had all corned him on stage.

"Why don't you tell these nice agents who you really are, Hunt." Bryan hissed into the demon's ear. Hunt's smirk only grew.

Bryan snatched the microphone from a near by table.

"Come on!" He yelled loud enough so that the microphone made his voice boom over the loud speakers.

"Tell them all! Tell them Hunt!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"_Did he just say "Hunt"?"_ Sango's voice came over the radio.

"_Yah he did. Think he's lost it?"_ Shippo.

"I think he's serious." Inuyasha said.

"Tell them you worthless shit! Tell them how you had seven of my people hanged to look like a suicide! Tell them how you hanged the wife of a Section 9 member. Tell them how many kids will never see their mother, father, brother, or sister again, because of you. Or better yet, tell them how you killed Ayame, my mate! Tell them how you hired a hitman to shoot Ouka! Tell them how you attacked Kagome! Tell them Hunt, tell them!"

"You're crazy, shoot him!" Hunt yelled again.

Inuyasha shifted his eyes to Kagome.

"_Everyone, do not fire. Back down."_ Kagome's voice had kicked in before his had.

"What are you doing? He's delusional! Can't you see that!"

"You shot her in cold blood. She had nothing to do with this and you shot her!" Bryan was near tears now. "You fucking shot her! Where does it end, Hunt? You gonna to come after me next?"

Hunt's smirk disappeared at the tone in Bryan's voice, coupled with the fact that the STF agents around him had back away and were considering holstering their weapons. Hunt was in trouble, and he knew it.

"Stop this… please." Hunt began, pleading with the enraged and saddened man that held him hostage. "Stop this…" Bryan shoved him in front of him, putting hunt between him and the STF agents, aiming his weapon at his head, the barrel pressed to the back of his skull.

"Now you're begging for your life! How many times did Ayame beg for you not to kill her! How many times Hunt? Come on, answer me!" Bryan clicked back the hammer. "Well? What was it? Ten times? Maybe twenty?"

Hunt's throat went dry.

Inuyasha raised his fist up, his demon instincts kicking in. "Holster your weapons now!" He yelled to his team. A silent gasp fell over the audience.

"What are you doing? Are you forgetting what your job is? You're STF, you're supposed to take down Terrorists!"

Inuyasha ignored him.

Bryan pressed the gun further into his skull.

"You still didn't answer me! Tell me now Hunt! How many times!"

"Six." Hunt gasped out. "She begged six times."

Inuyasha stepped within an inch of the wolf demon's face. "I knew your scent was familiar."

A fist connected with the side of Hunt's face. "That's for Kagome. Don't you ever touch my mate again."

Bryan's gun went to his side for a moment before Hunt began to get up. Training his sights on him.

"Don't you move."

Now Inuyasha had his gun out too. "Hunt, you are under arrest for terrorist actions on Japan soil, including and not limited too, seven plus counts of murder, two counts of attempted murder, and whatever the hell else we can pin on you."

Hunt looked up, but that damn smirk was there again.

"You still won't get me." He said, as a gas canister landed on the stage and a smoke screen followed.

"Damn it!" Bryan yelled. "He's getting away!"

A/N: Hay guys, in case you didn't notice, I took down a lot of my stories to re-write them since FanFiction is cracking down on the use of songs in stories. All the chapters for this story are done so I'm just gonna post'em from time to time. When all the re-writes are finished, I'll post them back up and start updating once again…

Till then…


	8. The Unplanned Rescue :: Inuyasha's Siste...

Hunt's homicidal laugh could be heard above the loud pitch screams and gunfire that erupted from the area. As if almost on cue, military helicopters could be heard over head and sirens in the distance were well on their way there.

"No! No, no, no!" Bryan yelled, pushing random people out of his way, following only the silhouette of Hunt through the crowd.

"Get out of the way!"

Inuyasha's shouts could also be heard as well.

"Move!" And sure enough, Kagome wasn't too far behind him.

Hunt smashed into the metal door of a nearby building. Before running in Bryan looked at the name on the sign above.

_Nan-Tech Industries - Field Office_

That wasn't good. An office complex meant many, many rooms from which an ambush could be waiting.

'_But what more do I have to lose?' _ Bryan reasoned before rushing in.

Once inside, Bryan took a deep breath of air. All the smoke screens had taken an affect on his breathing. Though the new, cleaner, air was great.

Drawing his gun, he nearly shot Inuyasha as he too, busted through the same door.

They both had their guns raised at each other.

"You're not an agent anymore, Bryan. Let the authorities handle this."

"Not a chance. This is my fight Inuyasha, I won't let you take it." Bryan clicked the hammer back, Inuyasha followed suit.

Kagome watched them from a corner. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I'm only going to say this once Bryan, but the gun down, and leave."

"Only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Shoot me dead first."

Inuyasha sighed. Of course this wasn't going to be easy.

While Inuyasha was thinking things over, Bryan readjusted his aim so the bullet would fly right between the hanyou's ears and into the fire alarm system above.

He had no intention of actually hurting his friend, just simply giving him a little headache.

Inuyasha wince when Bryan fired, Kagome almost raised her weapon, but stopped herself when the fire sprinklers and alarm went off. When Inuyasha's hands went to his ears, Bryan took his chance, kicking down a nearby door and heading further into the building.

"Son of a bitch!" Inuyasha's yells could be heard behind him, he paid no heed.

Charging up the first flight of stairs, Bryan shot and killed a could of terrorists that didn't even get a chance to raise their weapons. Bryan knew that Hunt would head for te top floor without any restrictions to where he place his men.

Bryan must of killed twenty or thirty before reaching the top stairs. He kicked in the door just as Hunt turned around. Once again, Bryan was looking down the barrel of the gun.

"This will be your final interference!" Hunt was aggravated. From day one, this guy had managed to pound all his well planned plans into the ground.

"What makes you so sure?" Bryan seethed. The door slamming shut behind him told him he was trapped, and more than likely, there were two terrorists behind him.

_Oh shit…_

Pounding boot steps were heard coming up the stairs, they stopped right behind the door, then seemed to continue up another level.

"Ah good, my men are securing the roof for my extraction."

"You bastard!"

"Yah well… it doesn't matter, in a few moments you'll be dead. No one else will get in my way!"

"What about my team? They'll stop at nothing to kill you."

"I know their weaknesses. The hanyou's is that little bitch Kagome. All I have to do is kill her and he'll crumble. The rest of the team will follow soon after."

Hunt looked behind Bryan. "You three! Leave!"

_Looks like I was wrong. There were three. Hunt just made his mistake though, we're all alone._

His men followed orders without question. However, as soon as the door shut, three gunshots rang out.

Hunt was taken by surprise. "What the-"

He didn't finish his sentence as Kagome came crashing through the large window behind him, running up and delivering a swift kick to the back of the head.

"I'm a bitch, huh?"

Bryan blinked. _I never taught them that…_

Hunt crawled back to his feet and snapped his fingers. A few more guards appeared from doors on their left and right, trapping Kagome and Bryan in the middle. Suddenly one of the men fell flat on his face as Inuyasha used his back for leverage to flip himself into the circle.

The man's space was filled quickly as Hunt left.

"What do you count? Twenty?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've got twenty-four." Kagome responded, as she pressed her back to Bryan's. Inuyasha pressed his agaisned both their sides.

"Any bright ideas now, Bryan?"

"Still miffed about that ringing in your ears?"

"Not as much as the wet dog smell."

"What, never taken a bath?"

"If you guys are done, incase no one has noticed there seems to be men with guns here." Kagome chilled, her eyes darting from one to another.

"What? The rookies? Check the guy in the middle, he can't even hold the stock strait."

Inuyasha huffed.

"Alright, drop your weapons now and all we'll do is but little metallic bracelets on yah." Inuyasha called out to the terrorists.

"We have you out numbered and you say you'll arrest us?"

"Radio's are dead guys." Bryan whispered.

"Stupid jamming device." Inuyasha cursed under his breath. He looked over at the broken window and found Kagome's rope still hanging from it.

"Kagome, I'm gonna launch you for the rope, grab it, repel down, and get us some back up. Tell them to move their asses to the roof." He said, seeing Kagome nod out of the corner of his eye, he grabbed her forearm from behind his back.

Before any of the terrorists could react he threw her towards the rope, watching as she grabbed it with a tactical precision and repelled down it quickly.

With an open space, Inuyasha pressed his back to Bryan's. The terrorists looked bewildered for a second before giving the trapped agents a glare.

"Looks like we lost our toy. Oh well boys."

"Oh, bad move." Bryan said under his breath, feeling Inuyasha tense behind him.

"Come on guys, last chance before this guy goes postal."

"Fat chance."

"Bryan, freak them out a little." Inuyasha whispered, when he didn't get a response her tried again. "Come on, do that time thing."

"What do you think I've been-"

When his sentence stopped, Inuyasha couldn't feel him anymore. He didn't have to look to know what happened.

"Where did your friend go?" One of the terrorists asked.

"Right here." Inuyasha could here Bryan's eerie voice.

_He moves fast._

"Now I'm over here." Bryan's voice again, this time one of the terrorists was lifted off the ground by his neck. As he chocked the other watched until her was tossed into the ground nearest the window, affectively knocking four or five others out of it.

The fire fight followed shortly after. Inuyasha fired with practiced precision towards whatever terrorists had a weapon pointed at him. Bryan was doing the same until they had cleared the room out.

Breathing heavily, Bryan stood still with his weapon raised.

"Damn it…" He said, nearly collapsing.

Propping himself against a wall, Bryan ripped the top part of the kimono off. Inuyasha saw the fresh blood oozing slowly from the wound. It was on the opposite side from where his heart was.

"Shit, this sucks."

Inuyasha was now kneeling beside him, fishing though his own Kimono for his TAC-kit. He pulled it out and tossed it down, quickly running through it, taking out the supplies he would need.

After bandaging Bryan back up Inuyasha stood up, slowly taking off the Kimono.

"God I hate these things. They do nothing but slow me down."

Underneath was his combat clothes. Mostly just a tight fitting red shirt and blue jeans. His BPV was obvious through the shirt. The hip holster was empty as his weapon was already in his hand. Inuyasha picked up one of the terrorists automatic rifles, noticing that a bullet was jammed he cleared it, then he checked the clip and found four bullets left.

He quickly started gathering bullets and clips from all the rifles.

Bryan stood after a moment.

"What are you doing? That would looks serious." Inuyasha said, he didn't have to turn around to know that Bryan was going to start going already.

"I started the job, I'm going to finish it."

"You're hit."

"I know that."

"So sit down. Let _us_ finish the job."

"You seem to keep forgetting. I use to be part of _us._ I can handle this."

There was a moment of silence in which Inuyasha checked the sights on the rifle. Finding the good, he spoke again.

"What about being part of that again."

"I can't do that. Technically I'm a terrorist now. I'm surprised that you don't shoot me where I stand."

"You're no threat to me." Inuyasha said simply.

"What makes you say that?"

Turning, Inuyasha tossed a rifle to Bryan, he caught it and winced at moving so fast. Inuyasha walked right up to him, placing the barrel of the rifle right on his forehead.

"Alright, prove you're a threat. Pull the trigger."

After a tense second, Inuyasha stepped back.

"That's what I thought. Now answer my question. If given the chance, would you come back to STF?"

The question wasn't anywhere near a joke as Bryan would of took it so long ago. He still felt the need for the job among other things. He still felt the need to protect those dear to him.

That had already been proven at the hospital, in the market, and with Ouka. And while some would say two out of three isn't bad, Ouka getting shot when he was supposed to protect her was bad. It was _unacceptable._

But with that said…

"Look, I'm not going to lecture you as to why you should come back but…" Once again, another object was tossed to him. Bryan noted as to how it didn't hurt to catch this one.

_Dormant hanyou blood kicking in._ Inuyasha also noted.

Bryan looked at it.

"You knew I would be here?"

"I had a hunch. Something told me you would end up here one way or another."

Bryan watched the gold glint of his old badge, the same one he had chucked other the falls with his radio.

"How did you…"

"It's amazing what just happens to land on a my head during a picnic with Kagome under the rocks."

Bryan gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry."

"She got a good kick out of it until we realized it was yours."

"Alright… fine… I'll go back. But not until after this… if I survive."

"Good to hear it. That fucking paperwork was getting on my nerves. How the hell do you do it all!"

Bryan chuckled, but it was drowned out by the sound of rotor blades.

"Shit." He cursed, running up the stairs, his would forgotten about.

By the time the reached the roof the chopper was to high for either to jump to. Instead, they tried to shoot it down.

Bullets rattled the chopper as it began to pull away. While Bryan reloaded, Inuyasha fired, and vice-versa so that a constant stream of bullets was flying. The chopper faltered as a bullet tripped the pilot up, but it wasn't long before it was pulling away.

Bryan cursed at the chopper pulling away. His cursing was drowned out by another chopper coming up behind them. Bryan turned around to see Kagome smiling down at them as Sango waved from her position at the controls.

(Fast Forward)

A little bit of acting got them a long way when it came to chasing Hunt. They had caught up with Hunt's chopper and a fire fight had broken out. The chopper Sango was piloting never actually took a bullet, but because of her control method, it seemed like they had. When in fact, Inuyasha had shot a tracking bullet into the side of the enemy chopper, instant activation saw to the fact that Hunt would be tracked all the way to his destination.

And that's where they were near now. They had set the chopper down five miles east of their current location and had hiked to the shore. Now they watched the island via binoculars, seeing each enemy patrol.

"Not heavily guarded." Kagome commented. "It's almost as if they didn't knew they were followed."

"Good, Inuyasha did something right for once." Sango hissed.

"You got somthin' to say?" He hissed back, taking his eyes away from the specs.

"Right, anyway. I'll go in alone and keep in radio contact." Bryan said, getting up and walking over to some gear.

"What? Are you crazy! You'll get killed." Inuyasha yelled.

"We can't send more than one in. I'm going in alone. That is final!" Bryan huffed, grabbing some ammo and an inflatable raft.

"Alright. But keep in contact. If we lose vitals we're staging an assault."

"No. You wait for him to make another move and get him them." Bryan countered. "Guys… if I don't make it out… tell Ouka what happened. And Deliver a special message to her for me." He said, jumping off the edge of the cliff, and into the waters below.

(Island)

Nightfall was his friend for once as Bryan pulled the boat ashore.

A moment later his earpiece yelled at him. "You said you had a message for Ouka?"

Inuyasha's voice was calm and understanding. The sign of a hanyou that was alone. Everyone else was probably taking naps and shifts. "Yah, let her know I love her."

There was a moments silence. "Understood. Good luck."

Bryan nodded and lucked around him. Everything appeared to be dark, until he looked directly behind him, spotting two golden eyes right behind him in the dark.

_This isn't good._

Was his last coherent thought.

(Inside the Island Base - Unknown Room)

When Bryan woke up, he expected three things. One, to be tied down. Two, to be in a dark, dank cell. And three, to hear Hunt's voice laughing and mocking him and true, terrorist fashion.

Not to be looking into the most golden and sincere eyes ever.

He sat up and she moved back a little to allow him to.

"Where am I?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Inside my dad's base." She said, her voice was sweet too.

"Hunt is your dad?"

"So he says. Though I don't believe it."

"Why do you say that?"

"I am an Inu-hanyou. He is pure wolf. I find it hard to believe he mated with a female dog."

"So you're adopted?"

"I don't know. I can't remember much of my past. Just this other Inu-Hanyou with eyes like mine."

_Inuyasha…_

"Anyway… mine name is Akira. What is yours?"

"I'm Bryan."

"Why were you snooping around the island?"

"Your so called father is a wanted terrorist."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"He's killed hundreds if not thousands."

"Again… I knew that."

"One of them was my mate."

Akira fell silent. "I am sorry for what he has done. And I never condone it at all. But… what are you here to do about it? Many freelance people have tried to take him down. All have been killed."

"Yah well… none of them come from where I'm from."

"Oh? And where would that be?"

"I'm an STF agent."

"STF? What's that?"

"We are a specialized force trained to do one thing: Kill and Captured terrorists."

"I still don't think you can do it. My father is a powerful demon. He'll kill you."

"I've fought him numerous times… he hasn't yet…"

"Akira dead, who is in there with you?" Hunt's voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Just a friend dad!" Akira called back. Bryan sighed after he realized that Akira had no intention of turning him into her father.

"Who's this friend? I don't remember any visitors signing in."

"I snuck him in. He's a _very good_ friend of mine."

"Well… don't sneak anyone else in. Got it?" Hunt's footsteps walked away from the door.

"He's a terrorist… who hates sexual innuendo." Akira sighed, plopping down on the bed beside me.

"Alright, now what to do with you…" She sighed. "Tell you what… I'll help you get him… but only if you help me get out of here. I can't shake the feeling that there's someone out there still looking for me."

"Deal. But how are we going to do that?"

"Simple." She said, getting up and fishing through a closet.

"Dad hired a body guard to escort me around the complex since he's worried about some Anti-terrorists, probably you guys. He told me that the guard would wear this uniform. Don't ask me why he gave it to me for safe keeping. All we have to do is get you in it. Dad won't know it's you and if he asks, I'll explain that you came early."

"Alright… sure it will work?"

"Positive…" She said. "Oh, and the stuff I found you with is over there on that table."

(Hallways)

Bryan walked uncomfortably in the uniform that was very tight fitting.

"Follow me." Akira whispered as they entered what appeared to be a dining hall. Hunt sat at the head of the table. An empty space was set next to him as a few other figures sat at the table. Bryan figured them to be his minions. "Strike when ready." Akira whispered again before taking a seat at the table, Bryan stood to her direct right as he had been instructed to do before they left her room. Hunt eyed him for a moment.

"He came a day early dad. What's the big deal?"

"It is a tough time, my dear. I wouldn't want any problems arising."

Bryan felt his anger rise, but quickly stamped out the flames. He had to wait for the right moment.

Dinner went off without a hitch and Bryan waited for most of the other people in the room to leave. When all that was left was him, Akira, Hunt, and two other men at the table, Bryan made his move.

Quickly aiming the weapon at Hunt's head.

"What is this?" He yelled as Bryan pulled off the black ski mask.

"Your capture." He said simply.

"Shit… you let him in here didn't you! You bitch! After all I have done for you Akira."

Akira looked at her plate. Bryan didn't know if she was angry or on the verge of tears.

"How could you do this to your father?"

That's when she snapped.

"You… are not… my father! You think I wouldn't figure it out? There is no way I could be of your bloodline. I'm not pure evil!" She slapped him before hiding behind Bryan.

"You think you'll make it out of here alive?" Hunt hissed.

"Probably not."

Akira gasped. "But you promised!"

"You will… don't worry. My team will get you out… even if I don't."

Akira calmed and quieted. "Now as for you Hunt. Pretend you're going for a weapon… no matter, I'm not officially restated until tomorrow. I can shoot you where you sit now, and no one would give a rats ass."

Hunt knew he had been beat… until by pure luck, a guard came in.

"Sir! We have a chopper stationed… what the hell!" He saw Bryan's gun right before he was shot. It was almost instant as all the alarms went off and Hunt began running. Bryan fired the entire clip, but the demon just kept dodging them.

"Damn it… another missed chance."

"_Bryan! Now would be a good time to haul ass out of there! The whole base just went on alert!"_

"I know that. I'm heading for the LZ now."

"Come on." He pulled Akira along with him. Putting his mask back on.

"_Intruder in the base."_ The alarm blared.

Even if Hunt was smart, his lackeys were very stupid as Akira and Bryan merely walked past a good portion of them. Only killing fifteen.

"Get in!" Bryan commanded as Akira jumped into the boat as Bryan covered themselves with a blanket of pistol fire. It wasn't long before they had reached the other side.

As planned, before lifting both him and the inu-hanyou to safety, Bryan placed a C4 timer on the boat and jammed the throttle on, causing it to go out to the middle of the water, and explode.

Climbing up, Bryan pulled Akira up and they began the short walk to safety.

(Camp)

Inuyasha kept watch as Sango powered the chopper up. Bryan would be there any moment and they would be off. Kagome had just finished packing up the supplies and was on the air ship, ready to lift off.

When Bryan trudged through the trees, Inuyasha was caught off guard.

"Akira… is that you?"

"Yes… but I don't know who you are…" She said…

Inuyasha, caught in the moment rushed the other hanyou, quickly grabbing her into a hug.

Akira was caught off guard for a moment before Inuyasha let her go.

"It's been ten, long years…" He said, pulling a picture, obviously torn, from his vest.

Akira looked surprised before she pulled another half from a pocket in her cargo pants.

"You're that guy from my pictures… dad always said that you were a no good idiot…"

"Hunt is not your father…" Inuyasha whispered. "Inutoshio is you father… you are… my sister…"


	9. Kagome's Death

Neither of the two other hanyous dared to yell over the whirling sound of the chopper blades. Just simple glances and comforting pats.

Upon Sango's landing of the chopper, Inuyasha helped his newly found sister jump from the platform. They walked into the closed down STF building.

"Looks like everyone went home today. Must be because of the events." Kagome said, more to herself than the others around her as Inuyasha flipped the circuit breaker for their offices.

Sango, Bryan, and Kagome all sat in the little lobby that led to Inuyasha, Kagome, and - the soon to be reinstated - Bryan's offices. Inuyasha and Akira had gone into his office to talk some.

(Inuyasha's Office)

"Here's the first thing I want to know… did that bastard hurt you at all?"

Akira shook her head. "No… nothing. I'm just a little shaken up, that's all. All that blood… and now I have a family… and a real father!"

Akira saw Inuyasha's sudden interest at the floor. She didn't take that as a good sign.

"Inuyasha…"

"Akira… our father… he is no longer with us."

In that brief moment, Inuyasha hated himself more than anything else. He had just crushed the dreams of another dog demon… a pack member - his own freaking sister! In a matter of seconds! When he heard the first sniffle, he quickly took her into his arms.

"Tell me you are lying!"

"I wish I was… I'm so sorry Akira… it happened a few years ago… an assassination."

"Who did it."

"We think it was Hunt… or one of his lesser people."

A growl shacked the room. This one from the female demon.

"What… you mean that… that _thing_ killed my real father! And lied right to me about it!"

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered again.

"Look, there's no doubt that Hunt will come after you now. I'll protect you. Kagome will protect you. Sango, Miroku will protect you."

"What about that other man… Bryan."

"Well… the thing with Bryan is that he has his own agenda. You must understand… he has his own problem with Hunt."

"I remember… Hunt killed his mate."

"Right. But I'm sure he'll protect you to. Come on, we need to meet with the others to figure out where to go from here."

Inuyasha led her from the office. In the waiting area, Kagome offered a warm smile, as did Sango. Bryan offered her one too, but it was laced with something. Nothing bad… but it was something alright.

"Alright, where do we go from here?" Sango asked from his position on the armrest of the couch. The question was directed to Inuyasha.

"Don't ask me. He'll be running the show when this is over. Besides, I'm no good at giving orders."

Kagome scoffed. "You're no good at following them either." She said it in a friendly, loving, and playful tone. Earning a chuckle from the few around her.

"So you're finally coming back, eh, Bryan?"

"Yah… but lets get one thing strait. We are going to need some major extra help here. And i'm not talkin' the one-hundred percent legal stuff either."

"So what you're saying is, everything from here on out is off the books." Inuyasha concluded.

"No. _Some_ of this stuff is off the books." Bryan said, shaking his head. Inuyasha nodded his understanding, a small fang-bearing smirk on his face. Just then the door behind Bryan opened, and he had to resist the urge to remove the gun from his holster and point it at the intruder. The scent that hit his dormant hanyou nose stopped him.

"Ouka?"

"Yah, it's me."

"What are you doing here? You should be in the hospital!"

"I'm fine… what did I tell you, I was taught a few tricks. I'll be back at my usual, stubborn self in a day."

"Yah well…" Ouka put a hand on Bryan's shoulder. "I'm fine."

"I thought his mate was dead." Akira whispered to Inuyasha who nodded.

"Yah. That's Ouka. Another team mate. And while Bryan may not admit it right now, He loves her just as much as he loved his former mate, Ayame."

Ouka looked in Inuyasha's direction. Noticing Akira for the first time.

Ouka extended a clawed hand to the dog, Akira took it.

"I'm Ouka. STF Agent."

"Akira… his sister."

"Inuyasha never told me he had a sister."

"I didn't even know I had a brother until a little over three hours ago."

"Ah." Ouka concluded, glancing at Bryan who had just picked up his cell. He had bought it before leaving for the terrorist base. The antenna had already been hit by a bullet.

"Yah?" These was slight pause before his face lit up slightly. "Be right there."

He snapped it shut. "Our off the record plans are already in motion. I have to go meet someone."

(Local Bar and Tavern)

Bryan couldn't help but smirk as he watched his guy walk in. If the blue bandana wasn't a give away. The completely lost expression on his face was. A clear sight of someone who had just come to Japan, and knew nothing about the area.

Regardless, the man took a seat at the bar.

"You know what they say," He began. "in the land of the blind-"

"-the one eyed man is king." Bryan finished. "Snake. Still wearing that ratty bandana?"

"Hay, don't knock it. This thing gets me through anything."

"Unlimited Ammo… right."

"So I hear that you've got a terrorist problem."

"Yup. Couldn't think of anyone better for the job."

"There a support team?"

"Well… I wouldn't call them support. They all kind of play an equal part. But yes, we have a team."

"When do I meet them."

"Why not right now? They're too nosey for their own good. Right Inuyasha?"

A stream of cursing was heard from a table in the corner, followed by Kagome's voice.

"I told you he would know we were here."

Bryan took a sip of his beer before getting up and walking over to their table.

"Snake, this is Inuyasha and Kagome. Two of a few helping us on our mission."

A brief nod was exchanged between the men as Kagome looked on.

Snake took a seat beside Inuyasha as Bryan sat next to Kagome. A brief moment of silence was followed by Bryan's voice.

"Alright, here's what we got. A terrorist known only by the alias "Hunt" is running wild through Tokyo. And besides the fact that he has killed many, including my mate, STF has the sole duty of bringing this guy down. We have the resources, but he seems to always outsmart us every time. He even managed to get a mole on the inside, not that we didn't find her, but still." There was a brief pause as Bryan took a swig of his drink. "Now, between the time we left the landing site, and got to HQ, I made a pit stop up at the emperor's office. Got us a martial law warrant. We shoot who we want, when we want, and where we want. They realize that this is a huge threat to the people. Also got the same warrant from the USA, Russia, Italy, and China."

"I get it, all known places for his operations." Inuyasha chimed in. Bryan nodded. "Right. Now, just because we can shoot our guns of with civilians around, doesn't mean we should. We only activate our warrant if absolutely necessary. And, while no one really wants to hear this, should a hostage be taken and we can't get a clear shot, if an immediate threat to other people or agents is present, we may need to shoot through the hostage to get our guy. But lets hope it doesn't come to that."

Agreement nods came from everyone else.

"Snake, I need you one hundred percent on this. We're willing to pay you any price if need be."

Snake shook his head. "No money is needed. Call it an old favor repaid… from our old war days."

"Sounds good."

"Do the locals know what they are dealing with?"

"Well, even with multiple alerts to local police departments, I still believe that they don't get the full affect of what we are talking of here." Kagome answered for him.

"What about a base other than the island?"

"Miroku in Intel is working on it. We should know of another one in Japan within the next four hours." Inuyasha concluded, checking his watch.

"Equipment?" Snake asked.

"Well, no doubt, Octacon has given you your usual 9mm sleeper dart weapon. How ever, we have access to M4s, 9mms, AK's, Carbines, Long Range Rifles, high power rifles; basically, anything and everything."

"Sounds good, when do we start?"

"Well, saying that Miroku finds a base… three days."

"Even better."

(Three Nights Later)

Inuyasha looked at Bryan as the chopper blades whirled around them. They were flying low enough to not be detected by radar, but high enough to stay away from the trees. Miroku sat at the front, piloting chopper one, as Sango's chopper two, flown within a relatively close distance from them.

Looking out the open bay door of the chopper, Inuyasha met eyes with Kagome who gave him a thumbs up in response. A fang bearing grin was her reply.

"Don't get cocky, you two." Came Bryan's voice over the headsets. "Don't forget, he's slipped away before. We could easily get shot by him or a-"

Bryan's voice was cut off by Sango's.

"RPG, ten o'clock! Evade! Evade!"

Bryan watched the RPG shoot through one open bay door of their chopper, and slam into the blades of Sango's as she banked to evade it. Inuyasha shot from his seat to the bay door, watching in horror as the bird swayed and weaved before exploding into a massive ball of flames and hitting the ground.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

"Alpha One to Alpha Two. Come in." Miroku's voice came over the radios.

Static.

"Alpha One to anyone from Alpha Two."

More static.

He tossed his sets into the empty seat next to him. It had originally been filled by Snake, who now also stood in the bay doors staring at the fire ball as Miroku circled around to try the radios again.

Bryan still sat in his seat. Closing his mouth after realizing that it was still open.

Realizing that Miroku was circling he grabbed his microphone roughly.

"Don't circle! Repeat, do not circle! They could have another-"

Cut off again as another RPG was launch into the air. This struck the tail rotor.

"Hold on tight guys!" Miroku called as he tried his hardest to keep steady.

They landed - rough.

"Everyone ok?" Bryan called.

"Like fuck we are! Three of us are already dead!" Was Inuyasha's reply.

"Ouka, Sango, Kagome… all dead!"

"Calm down." Snake said, his own voice calm.

"What do you mean, calm down! My mate is dead! My team mates are dead! All dead! They don't come back!"

_Static. "Alpha Two to Alpha One… repeat, Alpha Two to Alpha One. This is Sango, can anybody hear me?"_

Bryan grabbed the comm, leaving the radio headset in the crashed chopper.

"Sango! Status!"

"I'm okay. We just came too over here, got knocked out. Ouka was thrown from the chopper, he leg appears to be injured, we're going to need medical supplies. Kagome is MIA. I would search the area for her, but Ouka is still out."

"Miroku, how far away are they?"

"Few clicks east."

"Hold Sango, we're on our way."

(Crash Site A)

"Hurts like a mother fucker." Ouka groaned, sitting up she grabbed her leg in pain, just as the boys appeared.

Sango looked up from attending to Ouka as Inuyasha placed a med-kit next to them.

"Alright, me and Inuyasha will go out and search for Kagome." Bryan said.

"Don't bother." Snake stated, he was crouched near the ground, looking at something. "They got to her first."

"What?" Inuyasha.

"Drag marks." He said, simply.

Bryan nearly jumped out of his combat boots when a radio that had been thrown from the chopper came to life.

"_What are you doing with me? Let me go!"_

"_Calm down, girly. Hunt wants to deal with you himself, though if you won't come willingly, we have orders to shoot you dead."_

"_Let me go!"_

A gunshot ended the radio signal as a piercing scream echoed through the forest.

Sango and Bryan looked at each other, then to Inuyasha who was gripping the butt of his rifle with white knuckles. He a raging scream he fired the entire clip into the air. He ejected it, intent on firing another when Bryan yelled at him.

"Stop! Wasting ammo and getting yourself killed won't bring her back. Ouka, can you move?"

"Yah, just a sprain."

"Alright, grab your shit and lets go. We still have a missing to complete."

He began walking, stopping by Inuyasha and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen… it's tough, I know. But, save your ammo. When we catch Hunt, and we will, you can pump every last round into his screaming body, and then you can snap his neck. After all, isn't that the Inu-hanyou/youkai code?"

A devilish grin swept Inuyasha's face. And while the crunch of leaves was all that was heard as the several agents walked through the underbrush, Inuyasha's murmur was heard by a few.

"I'm coming for you Hunt. I'm coming."


End file.
